Fly with me
by vampiricfaerie
Summary: Kagome was only expecting one surprise tonight but she is about to have another with an unforeseen meeting in a garden. SesshXkag


**Disclaimer: NO I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OR ELSE WE WOULD HAVE A MILLION DIFFERENT****SEASONS WITH DIFFERENT PLOTS, PAIRINGS,AND OUR ALL TIME ****FAVORIT****E**** THING DIFFERENT WAYS TO KILL/HARM/BASH KIKYO.**

**A/N:**Ok thisis a Sesshy X Kag one-shot. I hope you enjoy and please review.

Fly with me

Kagome ran through the forest. She loved her new abilities and powers. She never knew what she was missing and now that she did she wasn't going to clam up or not use them. When Kagome had completed her miko training she found out that there was something within her that she couldn't touch. Kagome meditated to try and get to this part of her psyche but even then she couldn't.

Then when she had come home one day her mother told her, "you are my daughter Kagome, but your father was a wolf youkai who came through the well. With my miko I was able to hide and lock away your youkai but you are still a full blooded youkai Kagome."

She was shocked to say the least, "what? How? "

"My miko accepted his youkai so you were born a fool blooded youkai."

"So how do I unlock my youkai?"

Kagome's mom then smiled, "you have already unlocked it but it won't appear until the new moon."

First Person POV

So when the new moon came along Inuyasha changed into a human and I became my true self as a black wolf youkai. When I changed the first thing Inuyasha did was yell at me and it really hurt so instead of dealing with it I ran off. And that's how I came to arrive in this meadow. I stopped here and began to spin around, I spun around so fast that it made me fall to the ground and I laid there laughing until a voice startled me.

#back to regular POV#

"Who are you and how dare you trespass in my gardens?"

Kagome sat up to look at the Taiyoukai Sesshomaru, "oh, I'm sorry lord Sesshomaru. I did not know."

When he looked at her he realized he recognized her, "How do you know this Sesshomaru?"

"I am the miko Kagome; I travel with your brother."

"But you are a youkai now? How?"

"I was born a youkai, I just didn't know until recently."

"Interesting. Yet you are still a miko?"

"Yes. I am sorry for trespassing in your garden lord Sesshomaru. I shall leave now."

"No, I want to speak with you."

She was confused but she didn't question him. She followed him deeper into the gardens and they remained in silence for a while until he spoke, "this garden was my mothers."

"I'm sorry, what happened to her?"

"I don't know."

Kagome was silent and then she said, "How old were you when she left?"

"I was 106, but to humans I was still a pup. My father died only 40 years later and I succeeded him. I was 146 years old by but to the other lords I was a naive teenager."

"I'm sorry Lord Sesshomaru. I don't know much about youkai, but how old would I be in your terms?"

He looked at her and said, "Around 200-250 years old."

"Really? Wow, how old do youkai live to be?"

He was starting to tire of her questions and said, "Why don't you go back to the mutt and bother him with this?"

Kagome grew quiet and then she said, "I am sorry Lord Sesshomaru for the nuisance. If you wish it I shall leave now."

"Why do you apologize so much? There is no reason to apologize so you shouldn't."

"But..."

"And I still wish for your company miko."

She then looked up at his serene cold face and realized why he always looked that way.

"Sesshomaru, why do you act so coldly towards everyone? Your sadness and pain will only hurt you more if you don't allow someone to help you."

He turned to glare at her, "you know not what you speak of."

"Yes I do know."

"So what do you plan to do about it, Kagome?"

She looked into his eyes surprised that he had used her name and at the same time she felt something else. He stared at the demoness seeing the emotions play in her eyes and then she was next to him and hugging him, "I can help you be happy again if you help me with my youkai."

He looked down at the top of her head and slightly smiled, "fly with me?"

"What?" she looked up at him.

"Fly with me."

"But how?"

He grabbed her around her waist and held her with his arm and then they were floating in the air, "like this."

She looked down and now she could see the beautiful garden, "wow! It's so big and beautiful."

She smiled and looked up at him and her smile warmed his heart and he then gave up the raging battle within him with his youkai that he had been having since earlier and he leaned down and whispered in her ear, "you are beautiful, Kagome."

Then she pulled back in surprise to see his eyes and to find the truth. He then lost his grip on her and she began to fall. Before she could hit the ground he caught her. When they landed on the ground he held her to himself and said something that was in audible to her and when she looked up to hear him he kissed her and said again, "don't do something like that. I don't want to lose you before I can really have you."

She was shocked again and then she smiled and laid her head on his chest, "you won't lose me. I'm going to stay right here." He then kissed her head and inhaled her scent.

"I am complete. You are mine."

"For as long as you'll have me and only if you'll be mine and complete me."

He smiled and said mischievously, "oh, I will do so soon enough."


End file.
